


Lavender

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Implied spoilers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, pseudo political scheming in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: And here's the thing: Maybe it's his imagination, maybe wishful thinking, but it seems like Leo is less annoyed with him nowadays. He also starts to come over at least twice a week. Elliot doesn't mind, either studying or otherwise occupied with music. Once, Leo had teased him about his lack of social life, but then he had pointed out that he seemed more interested in books than anything else and they never talked about it again.(It's not that Elliot really minds. He decided to stop interacting with the people who were just after his money and started to value his work above all else.) //Elliot Nightray meets Leo Baskerville due to his father's political schemes. Despite of the rocky start, Elliot can't help being interested in getting to know and maybe even befriend him. And then feelings happen.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Happy 2020 I guess. Here is a pseudo modern Au with some bickering, feeling realisation and a pinch of pining. Their relationship is one of those which had always made me very emotional, but I recently reread the manga and it hit me even more than usual. I meant to drown my feelings in fanfiction. Unfortunately, most of the content on ao3 is really sad, even though canon is sad enough, so my writing instinct took over and I had to fix it. 
> 
> Even though this is an AU, there might be spoilers for the series because I'm referencing certain things! I hope that you enjoys this!

The first time Elliot meets Leo, it's in the music room of the Baskerville mansion.

  
  


Looking back on it, it's a surprise that they meet there since Leo spends most of his time in the library. Or maybe it was fate, that he was able to meet him for the first time outside a business setting, without the pressure of his family to put on a persona. Though he's still not sure about that, since neither had shown their best behaviour during that first meeting.

  
  


“If you want to play, you need to wait. Also please do that outside. Starring is rude.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


Elliot knows that starring is not a polite thing to do. To his defence, he hadn't meant to interrupt him. His intention had been to look for Gilbert, but he'd changed his plans after hearing a soothing melody and decided to follow it. And so he had been caught off-guard, seeing a stranger in a room which had been one of the favourites since he had come here for the first time. Back then, he'd been excited to see such an expensive instrument. He hadn't dared to ask if he could play on it, but his mother who could tell his excitement, had done so for him.

They had learned that Lacie could play, but they only had this instrument for entertaining purpose and the occasional guest – a shame, truly, no instrument should be treated like that, a mere decoration. Since the guy was wearing casual clothes, Elliot assumes that he's neither of those. But he doesn't get to asks since his patience seems thin – he had stopped playing once he's spoken and even though his eyes are hidden by glasses, Elliot can tell that he's glaring at him.

  
  


“I said that you should wait outside.”

  
  


“Do you even know who I am?”

  
  


Elliot hates it that people treat him differently once they know that he's a Nightray, but he also hates it when other people don't know who they are talking to. Yes, he's aware how stupid that sounds, thank you very much. He's the first to admit that he can be a bit contradictory. In his 21 years of living, he can allow himself some room to grow.

  
  


“Should I?”

  
  


It takes him all of his willpower not to strangle the other one. That, and a person interrupting them.

  
  


“Leo. There you are.”

  
  


Gilbert. So he meets him after all, that's what he calls luck. Whenever he had been at the Baskervilles as a young boy, either on a social call or during a dinner party, he had been his favourite person to play with. Maybe it's because he's closer to him in age than his older brothers, but Elliot liked hanging around him. Now he is addressing the other one – Leo, apparently – without noticing him.

  
  


“Oswald has asked you to join us for dinner later.”

  
  


“Do I have to?”

  
  


“As it seems, we have – oh. Hello, Elliot.”

  
  


“Hello Gilbert. It's been a while.”

  
  


A few months, actually, since he'd seen him the last time and even longer since he'd texted or called. And that hadn't been a pretty occasion since it's been a hospital visit after Gilbert had lost an arm. Somehow, he also has the feeling that he's avoiding him in certain setting. Which is funny since most people tend to swarm him to be on good terms with his father. But Elliot isn't reaching out as well, so maybe he shouldn't complain. At the same time, he had come along today to talk to him as well.

  
  


“Uhm, yes. As you can see, we have guests. The Nightrays.”

  
  


Elliot isn't sure if he imagined the scoff. Maybe not if he interprets Gilbert tensing correctly. Okay, that's it. The Nightrays don't have the best reputation, but the Baskervilles have no room to talk or react to them like this. Elliot gets ready to give him a piece of his mind when he gets interrupted again.

  
  


“Ah, here you are!”

  
  


“Vincent?”

  
  


Looking like he's just here by chance and ignoring the tense atmosphere, Vincent walks over to the young man at the piano.

  
  


“Leo, why don't you let Elliot join you? He's really good at playing all that classical stuff. Maybe you'll learn something.”

  
  


For a second, Elliot thinks that he's going to agree. That they'll spend a few minutes before dinner together and watch each other play a short piece. But Leo doesn't seem like he'll indulge him and so he stands up, tells Gilbert that he'll be in his room and leaves.

  
  


“Leo, you -”, before Elliot can stop him, Gilbert hurries after him, catching up with the younger one in no time and talk to him in hushed voices; Vincent follows in a slower pace after winking at Elliot.

  
  


Well, that was something. Elliot looks at the piano. There is no sheet, but the melody is still present in his mind. He tries some notes, but no matter how long he holds it and not even when he changes the key, he isn't really happy with the sound. Great. He meant to relax. Now he's just agitated. With a sigh, he sits down. Maybe he'll get that melody out of his head with a few familiar songs.

.

.

.

  
  


Dinner is, for a lack of better words, weird.

  
  


They have an open kitchen, but the living room isn't big enough to host all of them - even if not all of the Baskervilles seem to be present -, so they eat in the dining room. It's modern, not as stuffy as their own home. Elliot likes their house, even though he moved out, cherishes how old and ancient it is. He's proud of the history. But he also likes this openness, the modern touch, similar to that of his own apartment.

  
  


However just because it's modern, it doesn't mean the interior is cheap.

  
  


The Baskervilles were – just like the Nightrays – old money. But while his own father, Bernard, transacted insurance business next to his career as a politician, Oswald Baskerville had a successful IT security agency. As someone who was going to follow a different career path and the youngest of five, not in line to take over the company, Elliot didn't understand much of that.

  
  


There are a lot of things he doesn't understand. Elliot never knew what to think of the Baskervilles, for example. Not just because his father had made sure that he knew what he had to think. Oswald, the current head of the family, was neither married nor in a relationship. He doesn't live alone though, sharing his mansion with people who are not blood related aside from his sister Lacie but who he still calls his family. And Leo, as it turns out, officially carries the name Baskerville as well.

  
  


Elliot doesn't think about asking who prepared the food, but when his mother compliments their kitchen, Oswald Baskerville politely tells her that he's glad that they enjoy his cooking. His voice is soft, and since they sit at a long table, divided by age, Elliot can't hear the following discussion. Sitting next to Leo and Echo while facing Vincent and Gilbert, he is mostly meet with silence since neither seems in the mood to talk. But it doesn't stop him from trying.

  
  


“That song you played, what was it?”

  
  


Elliot addresses Leo who had changed and was wearing a cardigan to look less casual but also not too uptight. It looks good, suits him, his dark hair making it a complete look. Well, all of the Baskervilles were wearing wine red clothes which made him feel underdressed despite of his own black button down shirt. Maybe he should have worn his white bow tie after all. Not that this matters now. Leo doesn't seem interested in talking to him. But even he can feel Oswald looking in their direction, so he humours Elliot.

  
  


“I composed it, but it doesn't have a name yet.”

  
  


“Oh, you should tell me when you've finished it.“

  
  


“Why should I?”

  
  


“You-”, Elliot shuts his mouth when he realises that his father is starring at him.

  
  


Right. He has to behave. For his father's reputation. Leo seems to realise his manners as well. They don't talk to each other again, but he does answer a few questions directed at him. His mother, Bernice, seems to be in a good mood, is more talkative than their father. He only says more than a few sentences when they mention Elliot's achievements at the music school. His siblings are trying their best to appeal to them.

  
  


It's weird, all of it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Afterwards, Elliot tries to forget about Leo. It's just been one meeting. Yet Elliot always tries to be honest with himself and so he can't deny that he's curious. There is the possibility to ask Gilbert, but it doesn't seem like it will be a successful attempt. Maybe he can ask his mother for some advice? But it might be weird.

In the end, he is lucky and his brother Claude who asks him if he'd like to accompany him to the Baskervilles is the one to help him out. Elliot is not stupid. He assumes that there is a reason why he asks him and not his other brothers. Does he mind? Not at all.

  
  


While his brother follows Charlotte to see Oswald when they arrive, Elliot decides to see if he can talk to Gilbert, like he'd planned to do the last time. So nothing changed expect for his additional intention to ask about Leo. Even though he'd love to see if Leo is in a better mood, he's not risking that. Besides, he also had to solve that mystery of Gilbert being so jumpy around him which had a higher priority. It's not something he's used to. He'd always been so awkward around his other brothers (not around him), but recently, he'd been quiet as well.

  
  


He knocks at the familiar door, hoping that they haven't changed rooms. That would have been a faux pa. There are enough things he has on his mind, affronting the other family is something he can't allow himself. He's relieved to hear Gilbert's voice telling him to come in.

When he enters, Gilbert doesn't look up from his computer first. Elliot wonders who he had expected; not someone important, or he would have worn his prosthesis like he did during dinner. Then he clears his throat. The older one's posture changes and he almost feels bad for it, coming unannounced. Almost.

  
  


“Oh, Elliot.”

  
  


“I hope that I'm not coming at the wrong time?”

  
  


“No, It's fine.”

  
  


He doesn't look at him, closing the tabs on whatever he's been working on before telling him that he can sit down. Elliot chooses a beanbag which seems out of place (maybe a gift from Vincent?) but he feels too old for just sitting on someone's bed and the other spots are full of documents he doesn't want to throw aside; it feels less like a bedroom and more like a study room.

  
  


“So, anything new?”, Elliot asks him before he can start with awkward small talk, “Claude mentioned that you're in contact with the Vessalius?”

  
  


Gilbert tenses. Ah, bull's eye. Thankfully, he didn't say the way he had mentioned it. While they had a dislike for the Baskervilles, there was an even deeper dislike for the Vessalius. Elliot was unlearning it, but his older brothers had no good word for them.

  
  


“Uhm... His name is Oz. He's a friend of Alice, Oswald's niece. They make me their guardian. Even though they are fifteen and seem to be able to handle themselves on their own.”

  
  


It's sweet how he says 'guardian' instead of babysitter. Though it also makes sense, his behaviour. Maybe he should leave it at that. Take it as a confirmation and think how he can change the topic to Leo. But in the end, he's not someone who can keep his thoughts to himself.

  
  


“Is this why you've been ignoring me?”

  
  


“That's not -”

  
  


“Don't you dare to lie to me!”

  
  


Elliot hadn't meant to raise his voice. He's just fed up. Gilbert looks resigned. But not scared like he usually does when someone raises their voice. Though to be fair, Elliot is pretty sure that he doesn't look too threatening, with the beanbag almost swallowing him; it is comfortable though, maybe he should get one for his apartment.

  
  


“Do you know why you're here? Or why you've been here the last time?”

  
  


“I can guess it”, Elliot replies truthfully.

  
  


“Zai Vessalius is more popular than your father in this election. So he tries to win votes in different ways. Oz... his father doesn't like him much. There are rumours of him being a bastard. I think he uses him to get to Oswald. He thinks that the contact would help, gaining supporters. He wouldn't lose anything if it fails, views his own son as replaceable. At least that's what Oz' uncle had told me.”

  
  


Ah, politics. It's a game Elliot never learned to master. It's exhausting. To pretend. At least he had affirmed his assumptions. Maybe this explains his distance. How Gilbert is standing between them and doesn't know what to do. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on him and since he got the information he wanted, it's time to be a bit selfish.

  
  


“I was wondering if you'll show me to the library? I heard that your collection has quite grown.”

  
  


Gilbert perks up. He seems to welcome this change of topic, helping Elliot to get up before he's completely swallowed by the furniture.

  
  


“Ah, yes. Most of the new books are due to Leo. He doesn't ask for much, but he loves reading, so Oswald never refuses when he asks for something and even goes out of his way to buy some on his own accord.”

  
  


Well, he had planned to mention Leo once they get there, but it seems like he can save his breath. Curiously enough, Gilbert sounds like he's fond of the boy. He wonders if he's like a brother to him or just another child Oswald had taken in. Maybe it's because of his own traditional family that he has trouble understanding how their family works. But he doesn't need to understand it to know that they would do anything for each other. Though Leo is still new, so this openness seems weird; his character seems rather brutal.

  
  


“Should you tell me that?”

  
  


Gilbert flushes. Apparently not.

  
  


“Sorry.”

  
  


Elliot laughs.

  
  


“Don't worry, I won't tell him anything. He looks like he'd punch me.”

  
  


Gilbert doesn't reply so Elliot takes it as a confirmation. Lovely. While talking, they reached the library. It's actually not as big as an actual library, probably more deserving of the title 'study room', but Elliot had been small when he had stepped foot into it the first time and since then the term had stuck. The room is another favourite place of his and Elliot truly wanted to look at the books. But his plan changes when he sees that Leo is present; looks like they met quicker again than he thought.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


“It's you again.”

  
  


Leo doesn't seem too thrilled, but Elliot doesn't let this bother him.

  
  


“Yes, I'm here for a visit and thought about looking at the books.”

  
  


“Then do that quietly. You're interrupting my reading.”

  
  


“You really don't know how to act properly, do you?”

  
  


Gilbert seems ready to jump between them, fearing that they'll fight. Then they hear something shattering. Gilbert perks up.

  
  


“Shit, I need to go.”

  
  


Whatever caused him to leave, Elliot probably doesn't want to know. Though he is a bit amazed by that development.

  
  


“Oh, he learned how to curse.”

  
  


Leo doesn't answer, back to reading his book. He seems comfortable in his arm chair. It looks newer than the others, mismatched to the rest of the furniture. Maybe a gift as well? Elliot glances at the book title. Well, that could do.

  
  


“So you read the Holy Knight? What do you think of Edgar?”

  
  


Probably realising that he can't get rid of him like this, Leo sighs. Rude. But Elliot was curious and it's not often that he gets the chance to talk with someone about it. His siblings don't read these kind of books and his friends had called him a nerd.

  
  


“He's fine. His death was unnecessary though, and – what?”

  
  


That's what Elliot gets for being nice.

  
  


“You can't just spoil it”, he exclaims when Leo just raises an eyebrow, “And isn't this the Ninth volume?”

  
  


“Oh, yeah, I'm rereading it.”

  
  


“Rereading? There are currently 19 volumes, how do you get to them this fast?”

  
  


“Or maybe you're just a slow reader”, Leo suggest and Elliot feels like he sounds just a tad too amused which irritates him.

  
  


Suddenly, there is an arm around his shoulder and Elliot finds himself almost losing his balance. But the grip is firm enough to keep him stable.

  
  


“Elliot, it's been a while!”

  
  


“Vincent.”

  
  


Of course it's him. Who else.

  
  


“Your brother was looking for you. I wasn't going to search, but I heard Leo's and your bickering and that made me curious. You don't hear Leo that expressive very often, that's something I have to see with my own two eyes.”

  
  


As expected, Leo isn't too pleased that they talk about him when he's still right there. Either way Vincent doesn't realise that, or – which sounds more like it – he ignores it. Which is why Elliot is the one who pushes him to the side when Leo actually throws something in their direction. Annoyed with him, Elliot wants to give him a piece of his mind, but Leo – as if nothing had happened – goes back to reading.

Vincent just laughs lightly, arm around Elliot's shoulder, and leads him outside.

  
  


(Even though they ended up arguing, somehow, Elliot still thinks about going back and getting to know him.)

.

.

.

  
  


Elliot doesn't ask Claude how it went. He's his brother, he can guess from his expression. Still, he can't help himself addressing the topic, even if there might be a better chance than the drive back.

  
  


“I talked to Vincent.”

  
  


The displeasure is obvious, the grip on the steering wheel tightening; Elliot tries to see past this.

  
  


“They were thinking about facilitating Leo's piano skills. It's not like I need money and I was always sure that I'm not patient enough to be a teacher. But maybe I can give it a try? Who knows, maybe I'm not too bad at it?”

  
  


“You'd have to spend more time with them”, his brother points out, as if this wasn't the whole reason behind his suggestion in the first place, “do your studies allow that?”

  
  


After his talk with Gilbert, Elliot wonders if he truly cares about that. Of course he knows that his brothers are proud of him, that his sister adores him. But sometimes, the family's reputation was more important. And so Elliot does what he hasn't done since ages – he lies.

  
  


“Of course. I might even be able to get some credits for the hours if I play my cards right.”

  
  


Claude seems pleased by this. Elliot doesn't know if that's because he truly believes that he can profit off it or because he's on the top of his class. It doesn't matter to him, not now. All he knows is that he doesn't have to worry since his brother will definitely talk to their father about it.

* * *

  
  


A week later, Elliot finds himself in front of the Baskerville house. Leo doesn't seem enthusiastic to see him when he opens the door. Elliot tries to keep his disappointment from showing.

  
  


“Good morning.”

  
  


Leo steps aside, leading him inside. It looks like he plans to leave him in the entrance hall, but Elliot doesn't pay him any mind when his gaze is fixed on the stairs. Well, the cat on the stairs, to be precisely. It's probably the weirdest thing about all of this so far, Elliot thinks.

  
  


Gilbert hates those. No, he is terrified. So why is there a cat?

  
  


“She belongs to Alice”, Leo informs him, as if that would explain anything.

  
  


Elliot has no idea why she would get one if she knows that he's terrified of them. And it's not disputable. In any other situation, he might have asked. But... there is a cat.

  
  


“He doesn't like most of us”, Leo tells him while Elliot wonders what he has to do in order for it to come closer, “So don't be disappointed.”

  
  


The thing is, his family prefers dogs. They used to have one when he had been younger and since Elliot has moved out, his mother had gotten two new pups. They are cute. He doesn't dislike dogs, but he's more of a cat person.

  
  


“Are you even listening?”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Are you stupid?”

  
  


Turning his head to face the other one, Elliot almost snaps at him, but he can tell that Leo seems amused and so, slightly flustered, he turns back around.

  
  


“What's it name?”

  
  


“ _His_ name is Cheshire cat.”

  
  


He's so cute. Maybe he has to come over more often now. Elliot denies it later, whenever Leo brings it up, but his eyes lit up when Cheshire comes to them, rubbing against his legs.

  
  


“What are you doing here, anyway?”, Leo wants to know.

  
  


“Oh, I was asked to join your lessons”, Elliot replies, though his focus is on the cat, crouching down to scratch him behind his ears, eyes shining when he purrs, before realising that he should probably elaborate on it.

  
  


“Vincent says you play well enough, but you can improve by playing with four hands. By the way, did you finish your piece?”

  
  


“A few days ago”, Leo tells him, sounding sceptical.

  
  


“Oh, let me hear it.”

  
  


“Maybe later.”

  
  


Leo seems reluctant, but Elliot won't let this stop him. He's going to befriend him and if it's the last thing he does. Not because of his father, no. Leo seems like an interesting person and he just wants to get to know him. Even though he's wary, Leo leads him to the music room.

Nobody seems to be home, but it's not a small house and Elliot doesn't ask. He thinks that it's just fair of him that he plays first, to give him an idea. Leo doesn't seem to care. Though he also doesn't complain and when he takes over to show him his skills, Elliot learns that this is the best he can expect. Instead of saying anything, he watches his hands, how they move along the keyboard.

It's nice, listening to his play.

Even if Leo has a completely different style, prefers a quicker timing and seems amused that Elliot prefers the most common scale. It might a bit difficult to adjust so that they can play with four hands, but he'd never say no to a challenge.

  
  


At one point, Oswald comes into the room and Elliot almost falls off the bench when he tries to properly greet him. Even though he's flustered, he's also relieved – after he's gone, Leo seems less tense, as if the older one had approved of this here.

Eventually, they are forced by Doug to have something for dinner. Fortunately, they can eat without the other family members, who've just arrived an hour ago, being present. Leo doesn't seem interested in any small talk and Elliot – who doesn't want to ruin things my running his mouth – tries to enjoy the silence.

  
  


After a short break, they plan to go back to the piano. Elliot wonders if Leo knows that he's been here the first time for publicity, to pretend that the Nightrays are open to overcome old conflicts. Because if he suspects that this is the reason why he showed up again, he needs to tell him that this isn't true. Well, that it isn't his intention, just an excuse for his family. Though before he gets to that, Leo shoos him to the side. Elliot wants to complain, but Leo shut him up.

  
  


“I thought that you wanted to hear my piece?”

  
  


“Oh, sure!”

  
  


He might sound a tad excited. But he had thought about it for a while and he had liked the melody when he'd heard it the first time. Leo doesn't wait for Elliot to get comfortable before he starts playing.

.

.

.

There is a short silence when he's done. Leo doesn't ask how he likes it, but Elliot realises that he's waiting for him to say something. Elliot doesn't know what expression he made, he's a bit embarrassed to feel carried away by it.

  
  


“That was good. And its name?”

  
  


“Lavender.”

  
  


“Sounds good, fitting.”

  
  


There is a pause. He feels like Leo is seizing him up. Was he supposed to say something else? Whenever he writes a song, he tends to go for flower meanings as well, so he's certainly not going to mock him. Or does he mean the colour?

  
  


“You can have it.”

  
  


“Really?”, Elliot wonders, astonished, before realising this manners, “Thank you.”

  
  


“It's just a piece. Don't get excited. Also don't you have to go? It's late.”

  
  


“Ah, right. I'll take a cab”, he says, reaching for his phone.

  
  


Before he can dial a number, as if he had been summoned, Gilbert shows up.

  
  


“Oswald asked me to drive you.”

  
  


“Oh, thank you, I don't want to take up your time”, Leo says, but Gilbert just shakes his head and tells him that it's fine and that he shouldn't worry about it.

  
  


Elliot turns to Leo, almost as an afterthought.

  
  


“You should come over when you feel like it. It'd be nice to play on my piano.”

  
  


Leo doesn't show that he's confused by his offer. Gilbert seems surprised, but Elliot got used to that emotion on his face by now. One day, he's sure that they'll go back to that time he'd ruffled his hair without a second thought. Less hesitant. Until then, he just had to wait. Though to be honest, any of them would have been surprised. Elliot has no idea what made him offer it. Though instead of overthinking it, he assumes that Leo is going to acknowledge it as a polite thing people do but which you never act on.

  
  


So of course he takes him up on it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first time Leo shows up, a month after that, it's with a bag full of books and no real explanation. Elliot lets him inside any way – he is a man of his words. He stays for a day and leaves in the evening. They haven't talked, haven't even played (though Leo had eyed his piano), but it was fine.

The next time, he stays for a week. What he tells him is a simple 'Levi had been annoying' and that's that. They bicker, but more often than not, Leo is reading while Elliot is studying.

That week, he learned a lot of things about him.

Leo is not a morning person. His hair is barely tameable, but after waking up, it's such a mess that Elliot can't help laughing the first time he sees it. He doesn't like coffee – not that Elliot has any at home – and can't stomach any food in the morning. At first he thought that he just ignores people, but he doesn't like eye contact. Leo is surprisingly observant if he wants to. And most of the time, he just doesn't want to. He's very curious and always looks up stuff when he sees it. Researching stuff online is the only reason he uses his phone for which annoys Elliot a bit. He doesn't have his number and when he asks him, Leo says it's because Elliot seems like a person who'd sent him texts all the time.

  
  


“Also you just want cat photos because Gilbert's are blurry.”

  
  


Elliot who is a bit lost with such an explanation leaves it at that; no need to tell him that he's right. His guest room hasn't been occupied for such a long time from anyone but his siblings in ages, but Leo doesn't get in his way, doesn't even ask him to do laundry for him as well, having enough changing clothes with him. From his visits, Elliot knows that he has nice clothes, but mostly you find him lounging in a hoodie and some pants. Elliot who likes wearing shirts feels a bit overdressed,

(And maybe he learns how he looks without glasses, but since Leo doesn't seem too happy, neither mentions it.)

  
  


Elliot asks him just once what he does. Musical college? Business? Leo keeps it a secret, probably only to annoy him. He bets that he's getting a major in something boring. At the same time, Leo's love for reading, devouring books, is obvious to him. Sometimes it felt the other way around – the stories swallowing him. Elliot had always known who he was. He has doubted a few things over the time, but never lost who he was. Leo seems like he is still trying to figure it out. Elliot has no idea what to do, so he decides to just wait for him when he figured it out.

  
  


Still, it's kind of nice, spending time with him. So when Vincent comes to get him and he actually follows (he feels bad for Gilbert who had gotten the door shut in front of his face), Elliot is just a bit disappointed. After that, Leo doesn't stay longer than two days, but he still shows up more often than not.

  
  


Elliot is pretty sure that they can call each other friends now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Summer meant dinner parties in the backyard and those can be long and exhausting.

Elliot loves his family, but he doesn't enjoy being home too much when so many other families are invited. It's still early, so he is taking a nap on his bed when he feels something brushing against his head. His hand shoots out, fingers wrapping around a wrist. Elliot opens his eyes and sees Leo who doesn't seem startled. Elliot wonders what he's thinking.

  
  


“Your brother was looking for you.”

  
  


“Who?”

  
  


Claude wanted to introduce him to a lady. Fred was planning to go shopping with him before guests arrive in the evening. Ernest had the intention to teach him about 'proper behaviour' to ask a woman for a dance. Elliot isn't thrilled to talk to either of them, but he can deal with Fred.

  
  


“Don't know.”

  
  


“What's that supposed to mean?”, Elliot wants to know, sitting up; his fingers are still wrapped around Leo's wrist but he doesn't seem to mind.

  
  


“I can't tell who of them is who.”

  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  


“Don't be stupid. Why should I if they pretend that I don't exist? It's just a waste of time to remember their faces.”

  
  


Elliot sighs. Not a surprise. He has no idea what their problem is. Maybe they dislike him for the sake of it. Then there would be nothing he could do about it. At least he's old enough to decide on who can be his friend, even though there is still this whole 'family reputation' thing. As much as he loves his older siblings, he wishes that they would start to question this a bit as well.

  
  


“Fine. Thanks for telling me.”

  
  


He finally lets go of Leo. Then he turns around and goes back to sleep. Leo doesn't comment on it, but he also doesn't leave. The chair in his room doesn't seem as comfortable as the one Leo has back home, but Elliot can hear that the other one takes up the space. And that's how his mother finds them later – Elliot, woken up by her entering the room, and Leo reading in his arm chair. She doesn't seem to mind, but now they can't hide like this together any longer. Time to show their faces.

.

.

.

His mother loves organising these dinner parties. His father and uncle, both politicians, don't mind, though he suspects that he forges some connections in the background. Which is especially obvious when not just the Rainsworth but also the Barma family shows up. Even though the Baskervilles had been invited, only Leo along with Charlotte and Gilbert had taken them up on it.

Which is fine, Elliot assumes. Not that he minds. He's probably not going to admit that, but he's happy as long as Leo shows up. He doesn't have that much time to talk to him, even though he's the one he spends most of his time with. Honestly, if Leo wasn't so keen on refusing to use Social Media – or his smartphone for communication at all – he might be interacting even more.

  
  


“Cheer up. If you play nice, I'll 'forget' to invite you the next time.”

  
  


“Don't tempt me.”

  
  


They sit together under a tree in the garden, watching the crowd. It's nice. Then his mother comes closer, waving him over. Elliot looks at the time and jumps; he hasn't realised that it has gotten this late.

  
  


“You're going to play?”, Leo guesses.

  
  


“Yes, I always do. I write mother a song for every birthday and she asked me to play it for her sometimes during these events.”

  
  


Leo mumbles something about 'mummy's boy'. Elliot doesn't raise to the bait, mostly because he has a sudden idea, grinning at his friend.

  
  


“Hey, how about we play together as well?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“You didn't even think about it.”

  
  


For the record, Elliot is not pouting. Okay, just a bit. But when Leo had told him to stop being a prick when people don't give him the answer he desires after he asked them for their honest opinion, he had told Leo to be a bit nicer as well.

  
  


“Why should I? I doubt she wants me to, I -”

  
  


“Elliot.”

  
  


His mother calls for him again and so Elliot hands Leo his glass of sparkling wine.

  
  


“I'm coming”, he calls, before turning back to his friend, “Don't think you're off the hook, Leo.”

.

.

.

Things are winding down. His father has long since retired for the evening with his uncle, saying that there was some business which needed to be done. Same for his older brother Fred who had been a bit cross with him since he'd been the one to ask for Elliot; he was going to apologise the next day for not showing up.

  
  


Leo is still there. He's on his phone, probably reading, but he does look up when Elliot sits down next to him. Elliot doesn't ask about the whereabouts of his glass, cheeks flushed from the alcohol his mother had made him drink after his performance but also from the happiness to see that he hasn't left yet.

  
  


“Hey there”, he says, laughing when Leo immediately tells him again that he won't play with him.

  
  


“It's fine, I'll manage to convince you one day.”

  
  


“Optimistic of you to think that we'll still be around then.”

  
  


“I consider myself more of a realist. Ah, but Vanessa mentioned that Xerxes Break has talked to you! How was it?”

  
  


“Exhausting.”

  
  


“It's a pity. He's really cool.”

  
  


“You admire him? Why doesn't this surprise me?”

  
  


“What is that supposed to mean?”

  
  


“It's been a long day.”

  
  


That's all Leo says when he leans against him, head on his shoulder. Elliot assumes that he just wants to change the topic, but he still allows it. He's very tempted to put an arm around him so that he's more comfortable, but he fears that Leo wouldn't take it well and Elliot is attached to his limbs.

  
  


“Had a nice time? Sorry for coming back so late. Mother had me talk to a few of her friends afterwards and I lost track of time.”

  
  


He expected Leo to say that he doesn't really care. Instead, maybe because he isn't sober as well, he's honest.

  
  


“Take a guess. Adults can't stop asking about my future plans.”

  
  


“Hmm... Noisy people”, Elliot says, then – because he is curious as well – adds, “do you have any?”

  
  


Leo sighs. Elliot wonders if that's the final straw and he won't talk to him any more. But he surprises him again.

  
  


“I have to redo my graduation exam. Never got the chance before I became a Baskerville. I don't have the right qualification otherwise.”

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


Elliot has no idea what to say. Leo seems to have expected this silence and it takes him a second to understand that the following “Do you still feel like talking to me?” isn't meant as a question. It's something he has to correct immediately.

  
  


“I'm not aware of my privileges all the time, but I know that not anyone can afford an expensive school like I do or a school at all. I won't hold this against anyone.”

  
  


“They tell me I'm lucky that Oswald Baskerville took me in. But he doesn't expect me to do anything in return. Only to make sure that I don't sabotage my own future.”

  
  


Elliot feels like there is an unspoken 'But I don't know what I want' somewhere hidden in his words. His first thought is to point out that he likes books, so he could start there. But he remembers that he once told him that the publishing industry is brutal and anyway, reading is better than writing. Then he realises that this isn't completely true.

  
  


“You like stories. Why don't you start there?”

  
  


Leo just hums in vague agreement. Maybe he can offer him to talk about this later, when he isn't tipsy. Or he can bring it up to Gilbert, because this seems to be a family thing. Whatever, that's a decision for future-Elliot. Present-Elliot thinks that he'd rather try to talk about positive things while enjoying his friend's presence.

  
  


“Vanessa thought that you planned something”, Elliot tells him, chattering so that silence can't take over, “That it was suspicious, Break talking to you. Reim told her that he was probably just annoying you.”

  
  


“Your sister is too suspicious”, Leo says in return, snorting when Elliot complains on his sister's behalf, telling him that Charlotte has kept an eye on Vanessa as well.

  
  


“She was wearing a suit.”

  
  


Leo says it like he says most of the things, as if it was obvious and Elliot stupid for not knowing. He tries not to take it personally.

  
  


“What does this have to do with anything?”

  
  


“Charlotte wanted to ask her for a dance, but she was busy making sure that Break would stop bullying Gilbert.”

  
  


“I really don't get your family at all.”

  
  


“Neither do I get yours. The youngest son of a high esteemed conservative politician being allowed to live by himself despite of his clingy siblings, attending a conservatory which is known to be the best music school in the country. You - What?”

  
  


Leo is so pretty, it's unfair. He had tried to ignore it, but being this close to him, it's difficult. Especially if he's ranting about something. Whenever Leo is talkative like this, he can't help being quiet and listening, though he often doesn't understand what he is talking about. Like now.

  
  


“Nothing.”

  
  


That was the wrong reply. Leo is annoyed with him. He can tell that much. Oh well, he never hesitates to be honest.

  
  


“You're pretty.”

  
  


Oh. _Oh_. Is he blushing? Or is he more drunk than he thought and imagines things?

  
  


“Are you stupid?”

  
  


“Hey, it was a compliment! Can't you take one?”

  
  


Apparently not, Elliot realises, when Leo gets up, shoving him off – when had Elliot become the one who had leant on him? – and wishes him a good evening.

  
  


“Wait, aren't you going to stay? ”

  
  


“Gilbert managed to get drunk, so Charlotte and I will have to escort him home.”

  
  


Elliot doesn't realise that this means he waited for him to say goodbye and didn't feel like leaving. However, instead of being disappointed, he just grins.

  
  


“Oh, then have a safe trip home.”

  
  


(This time, he's pretty sure that he's not imagining the blush.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's his brother, arguing with Vanessa, which makes Elliot realise what had happened behind the scenes.

  
  


“An engagement?”

  
  


“Ernest has to give up his flirty attitude. We thought that Charlotte was a good way to do so. That or we could pair up Vanessa and Fang. She hasn't been aware of it and only figure it out during the last party. Oswald Baskerville has made it very clear to me though that he's not giving any of them away like the old days. Marriage doesn't have the same purpose it did years ago, or so he said.”

  
  


Claude sounds amused, despite of that. Probably because Vanessa isn't arguing with him at that moment. Elliot is really grateful that he's the youngest of them. He can't imagine marrying either of them. Though Echo was around his age, wasn't she? Not that she's his type. Leo was. That thought makes him pause. When was the last time he had dated someone though? Just before he had started his studies? Feels like ages. No wonder that he'd thought about Leo.

  
  


“Father doesn't like this, but he knows that he can't force it. We'll see what happens.”

  
  


Elliot doesn't want to think about this. But once he starts to reflect on their relationship, he can't stop thinking about it. Oh no. This was not planned. He doesn't want to think about this. Unfortunately, this is not who he is. He can't just stay quiet about his own feelings.

Though he has to figure them out first.

He can't be in love with him, right? Just because it feels nice to be together with him. Besides, Leo has to like him as well.

  
  


And here's the thing: Maybe it's his imagination, maybe wishful thinking, but it seems like Leo is less annoyed with him nowadays. He also starts to come over at least twice a week. Elliot doesn't mind, either studying or otherwise occupied with music. Once, Leo had teased him about his lack of social life, but then he had pointed out that he seemed more interested in books than anything else and they never talked about it again.

  
  


(It's not that Elliot really minds. He decided to stop interacting with the people who were just after his money and started to value his work above all else.)

  
  


Elliot wonders if he should mention it, but it never seems like the right time. And eventually, he realises that it doesn't really matter. He was enjoying the friendship they have. Sometimes, he'd join Leo in watching something on the television. When he has to shut off his brain. More than once, he'd fallen asleep against his side with an animal documentary in the background. Leo complains once that he's rather heavy, but he also doesn't move away, so Elliot guesses that he complains out of habit.

  
  


They have disagreements, but it doesn't end in arguments that often. Elliot fears that – if they had meet at a younger age – there might have been a lot more fighting and some yelling. Well, there had been that one time Leo had thrown his book at him. Fortunately, he can't aim and also it hadn't been one of his books; Elliot hates it when the other one is careless with it or dog-ears the pages.

  
  


(“You're such a book snob.”

  
  


“Shut up.”)

  
  


Not for the first time does Elliot wonder how long this will go on. Being this comfortable around him can't last for long. Eventually, the bubble is going to burst. It always does. Maybe when his own feelings are going to surface. And they will, he's pretty sure about that.

  
  


At this point, he might only be able to fool his family, but not himself. As soon as he realised that Leo was kind of his type, some thoughts weren't able to leave him alone. It doesn't help that Leo shows up looking like that – Elliot feels like someone has dumped a bucket of cold water over his head without any warning.

  
  


“Are you going to let me in?”, Leo wants to know, sounding slightly annoyed that Elliot isn't moving but just starring at him.

  
  


“Oh. Sure”

  
  


Elliot steps aside, closing the door behind him. While Leo just walks past him, like he usually does, claiming the corner of the sofa closer to the window, Elliot can't take his eyes off of him. Though while he stands there awkwardly in his own home, Leo seems comfortable. Elliot tries to get it together

  
  


“What happened to -” he makes a vague hand gesture to his face, doesn't feel very eloquent.

  
  


It seems like Leo realises just now that Elliot seems taken off guard.

  
  


“Vincent.”

  
  


Elliot blinks, before realising the implication.

  
  


“Did he -”

  
  


Leo laughs.

  
  


(Elliot wants to make him laugh like this for the rest of his life.)

  
  


“No. I asked him to.”

  
  


Elliot slumps down next to him, relieved. He doesn't know why he doubted him, but Vincent could be hard to read.

  
  


“Oh. Uhm. You look good. I mean, it looks nice.”

  
  


Leo looks at him with a weird expression. And this time Elliot doesn't know by guessing. He sees it, now that Leo doesn't wear glasses and cut his bang. He's so pretty and Elliot is very much on his way to fall in love with him.

  
  


“So now you're embarrassed? Even though you're so brash otherwise? How refreshing.”

  
  


'When I had called you pretty, I wasn't aware of my own feelings for you', he almost blurts out. Almost. He's not stupid enough to admit that now. He still has a hard time admitting it to himself. Fancying someone, having a crush, is fine. Actually falling in love? It's kind of the first time since it hit him this hard.

  
  


“Oh, shut up”, Elliot tells him, flustered by his statement but also his own thoughts; Leo laughs again.

  
  


“I have a new piece I want to try”, Leo tells him as if he took pity on his friend and Elliot takes this opportunity, joining him to move to the other room.

(It's a nice piece. Doesn't have a name yet. Elliot can't wait until it's done.)

Here is the thing: They still often end up falling asleep next to each other. Elliot tends to take naps while Leo reads and vice versa. But it's never with the intention or plan. So when it's getting late and Leo mumbles something about having to clear his bed (the guest bed, but it's basically his at that point), Elliot mentions that he can join him later.

  
  


He doesn't think that he will, but Leo always likes to defy his expectations.

  
  


When they get ready for bed, he doesn't say anything. So Elliot assumes that he took it as a joke. He goes to sleep with the knowledge that Leo doesn't think he's weird. Well, not weirder than usual. Just as he's about to fall asleep, the mattress dips and Elliot feels someone laying down next to him. He turns around and is faced with a familiar back. Leo. He doesn't comment on it. It's tempting. To inch closer, throw and arm around him. But he does neither. Instead, he falls back asleep.

.

.

.

In the morning, Elliot is the first to wake up. During his sleep, Leo had rolled onto his back, on arm above his head and the other across his stomach. He looks peaceful, even softer than he does while reading one of his favourite books. He tries not to stare too long before he gets up.

  
  


Elliot uses the bathroom, getting ready for the day. He could do breakfast for them. Well, a toast and a cup of tea for Leo. He sits the plate on the table where Leo normally sits. Oh, he almost forgot. He places a small object next to it; he meant to give it to him later, but since he's already here, it doesn't matter. Then he goes back to make himself some eggs and bacon.

The scent causes Leo to roll out of bed. Despite of the new hairstyle, his hair is still a mess. That's good. It allows Elliot some time to get used to this before he makes a fool of himself. Standing on his tiptoes to look over his shoulder and at the content of the pan, Leo wrinkles his nose, before moving to the table. Elliot laughs, but keeps stirring his eggs so that it doesn't burn.

  
  


“What is that?”

  
  


Elliot throws a glance over his shoulder, furrowing his brow before looking back to put his breakfast on a plate.

  
  


“A key.”

  
  


“I can see that.”

  
  


“Then why do you ask?”

  
  


He walks over, placing his plate on the table and sitting down. Leo is still standing. He looks irritated.

  
  


“Why are you giving that to me?”

  
  


He sounds confused. Elliot wonders if he made the wrong decision. Then he shrugs.

  
  


“If you don't want it, just put it back.”

  
  


“I didn't say that.”

  
  


Is Leo flustered? Elliot can't tell. Even though his hair has been cut, due to sleep, his face is hidden behind the mess of strands and he doesn't bother to do something against that. But his tone is different than usual. It's a surprise that he can tell that. Or not.

  
  


Elliot has ignored it for a while now, but he has to accept it: He barely knows anything about Leo. Well, he knows things about him. Small things. Important things. The way he tilts his head when something catches his attention. How he gets restless if he can't look up something. The way his lips are pressed together when something he dislikes happens but he can't risk saying anything. How pleased he is when he solves a riddle. His favourite genre in books which is different when it comes to tv shows. How his hands rest on the keys after finishing a piece and he keeps his breath before exhaling.

But if he's going to ask him more personal things, then he's just going to deflect.

  
  


Still, giving him a key seemed like the right thing to do.

  
  


“You barely answer your phone. See it as a chance to come over when you can't get a hold of me. ”

  
  


Leo doesn't reply, just sits down and drinks his tea; he keeps the key.

  
  


(Elliot feels pretty pleased with himself.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Elliot.”

  
  


The voice doesn't sound urgent. He doesn't move, not unless he has to. Someone sighs. He ignores it as well. There is a hand in his hair, massaging his scalp when he doesn't react immediately. He could fall asleep again, just like this.

  
  


“Your sister wants to talk.”

  
  


Oh. It's Leo. This means that he can get away with not responding. Besides, Vanessa can call back later if it's important.

  
  


“She's in front of the door.”

  
  


Or not. Elliot opens his eyes, looking at Leo who stands by his bedroom door. Has he imagined it? Ah, whatever. He rolls off the bed, going to the living room. Vanessa is already sitting at the couch table. Leo vanishes into the guest room, even though Elliot can tell that he had been sitting on the sofa before. Weird, but he just shrugs.

  
  


“It's not like I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here now?”

  
  


“Why haven't you told us that you're living together?”, she wants to know instead of replying.

  
  


“Who?”

  
  


“You and that Baskerville.”

  
  


Elliot seems confused. His sister gestures in the direction of the guest room.

  
  


“Leo? We're not.”

  
  


“Don't lie to me. Claude heard Vincent complain that their little 'Master' hasn't talked to him in ages since he practically moved in with you. And he has a key. Not even I have a key and I'm your sister.”

  
  


She meant to say more, but interrupts herself when she sees his confused expression. Elliot is no liar and while he's rather clever, she realises that he has no idea what she is talking about. And instead of coming to the conclusion that Elliot hasn't been aware of their closeness, she shifts the blame to someone else.

  
  


“I see, so Vincent has made fun of the situation.”

  
  


“Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?”, he asks her, can see that she is ready to do something stupid; they are siblings and just like they look after him, he tries to make sure that they are okay as well.

  
  


“No, I need to clear that misunderstanding. It's good to -”

  
  


“Would it be so bad?”, Elliot blurts out before he can stop himself, annoyed with himself for that but not as much as he's with the situation.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“If we lived together? He's my friend. Just because you don't like him, I won't have him not over. And If he'd move in, it's my decision. Not yours. You can't get mad at me for this.”

  
  


“They are Baskervilles, we -”

  
  


“You sound like father. Weren't you and Charlotte -”

  
  


“Don't bring her into this.”

  
  


Oh. As it seems, Elliot isn't that bad with his own feelings after all when she gets angry like this. Fighting his feelings is very tiring. Though he's also curious if it's just denial on her part. To be honest, he hadn't assumed that there was more behind it, but when he had sit down with Leo one evening, the other one had made a throwaway comment about Charlotte's bad mood. The pieces in his mind had aligned themselves then, but it still hadn't really clicked. Maybe he can ask Gilbert about this. Leo is probably not going to care.

  
  


“Fine. I'm sorry”, he tells Vanessa in order to calm her down; she immediately goes back to big sister mode.

  
  


“Oh, Elliot.”

  
  


She moves over, taking his hand in her hands. Resting their foreheads together, he takes it as it is, an apology. Elliot wonders if she'd still love him like a brother if she'd know that he loves Leo. He tries not to think about it for now.

  
  


When she leaves, Elliot needs a moment. Feelings aside, what he and Leo have is a quiet friendship, behind doors, not because they are ashamed to show it. It's because both like it that way. This is just for them. Not for the public nor his father's reputation.

  
  


He's sitting in the arm chair, slumped down, when Leo comes to see him.

  
  


“Shouldn't my decision be considered as well?”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“You're so clever, but often enough you're a bit dumb.”

  
  


“What's that supposed to mean?”, he complains half-heartedly, rolling with his eyes when Leo doesn't answer.

  
  


Leo sits down on the sofa, picking up the book he had left there. It's volume 16 of the Holy Knight, still his reread, so Elliot doesn't feel bad when he turns on the tv and sits next to him. Leo moves to sit sideways and Elliot doesn't think twice about allowing him to put his legs across his lap. While a random show runs in the background, Elliot rests his hand on Leo's ankle, putting up his legs on the couch table. Even though he tries to follow the show, he finds himself looking over to Leo more than once.

He loves him.

It's undeniable at this point but he still wonders what he's supposed to do. He's not stupid, knows that ignoring it is just going to end in a disaster. Leo doesn't seem to be an affectionate person so he thinks that being this close can't mean nothing. Elliot wonders how he can confess without sounding too stupid. Maybe he can tell him the next time. He doesn't want to ruin this day. They haven't seen each other for a week and while Elliot is not clingy, he had missed him. But visiting hadn't seem like a right thing to do. Besides, he always feels like he might blurt out a confession at the wrong time and he doesn't want him to feel cornered at home. So he'd been relieved that he'd come over eventually.

At some point, Elliot leaves him to his book and tries to get some studying done. He can't seem to focus, so he ends up next to him on the sofa again after all. Leo who had changed his position to sit upright again doesn't comment on it; Elliot is grateful for that. Leo seems tired and so it's not a surprise that he falls asleep against his shoulder. Shifting a bit so that he's more comfortable and putting an arm around him, Elliot wonders if they could have this almost every day if Leo would move in with him. He'd be okay with that. There might be a few things they'd have to figure out. After all his parents pay his rent and he might have to get a job if they figure out he'd have a Baskerville living with him. But maybe they could split it if Oswald was okay with it. However that's just wistful thinking.

  
  


“What are you doing?“, Leo wonders, his sleepy voice causing Elliot to realise that he'd been playing with his hair absently; he's a bit embarrassed that he could be this easily swayed by him.

“Sorry, go back to sleep“

Leo groans, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Elliot keeps his arm around him, pulling him closer. It's not the first time, but he feels selfish considering his feelings. This is going to eat him up, he just knows it.

“My back hurts”, Leo complains and Elliot doesn't think twice when he replies with: “Then let's go to bed.”

Leo snorts.

“Whatever you want.“

  
  


Oh. He didn't mean together in the same bed – even though that happened more often lately since the first time – but he feels that it's just going to be weird if he points that out. So they get ready to sleep and when the lights are out, they are lying together in bed, face to face. Even though it's dark and he can barely make out his face, Elliot feels guilty. Is he using this situation to his advantage?

“I hear you thinking“, Leo says in the dark, and even though it's an exaggerating, Elliot wouldn't doubt it if he could read his mind.

“We're friends“, he says, though it sounds like a question.

“As far as I know.“

Elliot licks his lips.

“But we could also be something else.“

“And what would that be?”

“Dating.”

“That might make grammatical sense, but don't replace a noun with a verb and talk in full sentences..”

“Fine, we could be boyfriends. Better?”

“Yes.”

There is a pause. Then Leo seems to realise what he said since he shoots up, reaching for the night-stand to turn on the lamp. He looks down at Elliot, eyes wide. It makes him nervous, so he sits up.

“You're being serious.”

Leo looks wary. Elliot wants to kiss him. He's afraid of asking and resist the urge to take Leo's hand in his.

“Yes. I thought about it for a while. How to tell you.”

He wets his lips, laughing.

“I hadn't thought about this, but whatever, let's get this over with. I know that our meeting was planned. Though I don't think they meant us to get close like this. But I think it's fine as long as both of us decide on it?”

“Are you trying to make any sense?”

“No, I can only think about kissing you right now.”

Leo takes in a sharp breath. He seems to think about it. Elliot's only comfort is that he knows Leo wouldn't feel pressured to act on anything and throw a pillow at him. He sighs.

“Then what are you waiting for, Mister Nightray?”

Oh. That's unexpected. Elliot reaches out. Puts a strand of hair aside, thumb sliding down his cheek before cupping his face. Leo allows it and closes his eyes. Elliot wonders if he doesn't want to look at him or if he's just nervous. He puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. Then he places a kiss against the corner of his eye. He wants him to see this. It's nothing he shouldn't not want to see. He places another kiss against his cheekbone. His jaw. Then, finally, Leo opens his eyes and Elliot presses their lips together.

“So you're a romantic after all”, Leo teases him.

“Oh, shut up,”

“Really? And here I though that all that bickering tends to get you hot and bothered.”

Elliot feels himself flush. So he hadn't been this clueless after all. He doesn't try to think what else this might imply. Leo wraps his arms around his neck. Pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing before he kisses him again. Elliot hesitantly places a hand on his waist while Leo shifts to sit on top of him.

“Hey”, Elliot says, grinning now, happy, even when Leo just rolls with his eyes since the blush on his cheeks is visible.

“We should probably get back to sleep. It's going to be an early morning.”

“Yes, you're right... Aren't you going to get off?”

“No. It's comfortable. It doesn't bother you, does it?”

“N-no.”

Leo laughs again. Ah, yes, definitely one of his favourite sounds. Even if it's at his expanse. He can forgive that. Especially since he does get off him.

“Hey, is it okay to... can we...”

Leo sighs, but he does move closer. Elliot wraps an arm around him, tangling their legs together. Just as Leo is about to fall asleep, Elliot realises something he forgot.

“I like you.”

Leo doesn't reply, but he neither tenses nor moves away, so Elliot is fine with that. There is no way he's going to force him to say anything he might not be ready to say.

(And while it's still no 'I love you', it felt like the right thing to say.)

* * *

It's Vincent's thirtieth birthday. Only Elliot came, since it means the Vessalius were invited and his father was not in the mood to show up. But Elliot had promised that he'd come (and he could see that Vanessa had been really torn about it) and it's not like he can forbid it.

Gilbert is busy making sure that Oz – who has set his mind on getting to know Echo – and Alice don't do anything stupid. It's rather entertaining to watch them. She seems a bit overwhelmed by the young boy while Alice seemed jealous though doesn't want to admit it.

  
  


Elliot ends up drinking more than usual. For a few reasons. One is his frustration with the situation. He knows that they can't really admit their relationship because it would give the attendees leverage. Really, why did he invite the Rainsworth? He hates gossip. But even though he knows that, he also really wants to hold his hand. At least they can get away with sitting close like usual since most people are used to seeing them like this. Huh. Maybe there is already some gossip about them? If that's the case, then he doesn't want to know.

  
  


“Elliot! Leo! My second and third favourite people!”

  
  


“Vincent! Happy birthday.”

  
  


He looks amused. Oh, right, he had already congratulated him, right?

  
  


“Thank you. Why don't you play for us?”

  
  


At the same time, Leo says 'no', Elliot replies with a 'yes'. They look at each other. Leo seems annoyed. He's missing something again, isn't he? Oh well, it's fine.

  
  


“Come on, it's his birthday. If you do this now, I won't ask you for my birthday.”

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


Maybe he should be annoyed that he agrees so easily. But he is happy that they can play together, and maybe show off a bit. After all they've practised and it shows.

  
  


Vincent seemed rather smug when they sit down and the music room fills with a few people who seem interested enough. Once they start playing, he doesn't pay them any mind though. When they are done and he is looking at Vincent, he is speechless for a millisecond, so he counts this as a victory. Even Oswald congratulates them which Leo seems really happy about, even though most probably can't tell. It's fine. Elliot is proud enough for both of them.

  
  


When it's getting late, not many guests remain. Elliot is tired. Gilbert doesn't ask him if he wants to have the guest room prepared, but he assumes that's because he either doesn't expect him to stay or because Leo had figured it out. He'd be right with the latter, though not in the way he might imagine.

  
  


Once they excuse themselves, Leo leads him to his room. Elliot doesn't bother to get undressed, lying down with an exhausted sigh. Leo joins him in bed. Elliot wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. He buries his face in his hair, then realises that it's a stupid idea and pushes it aside so that he can press his face against his neck.

  
  


“Your nose tickles.”

  
  


His apology is muffled. Leo sighs, moving in his grip so that he can pull him against his chest. Elliot hums, pleased.

  
  


“If you drool, I'll kick you out.”

  
  


“Way to ruin the mood”, Elliot complains.

  
  


“There is no mood with you being drunk like this.”

  
  


Elliot grumbles something, so Leo puts a hand on his back. It's nice. To the fingers moving along his back, he falls asleep.

.

.

.

Gilbert is the first to admit that he's a bad liar. And he's also aware that he's not quick to pick up on romantic clues. But even he can see that something is going on. Well, anyone would be able to with that picture: Elliot, sprawled on his back, not quite snoring with Leo next to him on the bed, one leg hooked around Elliot's while one arm is over his torso. Their clothes are crumbled and hair a mess.

  
  


His first thought is that it seems like he isn't the only one who can't hold his liquor. His second thought is that the Nightrays are going to murder Leo if they find out about it. Or Charlotte is going to make sure that Elliot will never lay a hand on Leo again; they are all a bit protective of him.

  
  


“Gilbert?”

  
  


Quick like a cat – yes, he sees the irony here -, Gilbert steps back and closes the door behind him, back pressed against the wood to make sure that nobody can enter. He relaxes when he sees that it's Oswald, though then he thinks back to the scene and pales.

  
  


“Is everything okay?”

  
  


“Yes, nothing is wrong, they're just still sleeping, and I think we shouldn't wake them up.”

  
  


The corner of his lips twitch.

  
  


“I believe that you shutting the door so forcefully might not have been productive. Unless they are in a very deep slumber.”

  
  


“Uhm, well, they -”

  
  


On a cue, the door opens, causing Gilbert to almost fall. Leo is glaring at them.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“We're serving breakfast in an hour. I assume that you won't join us?”, Oswald wants to know, like they haven't just woken them or as if Gilbert's behaviour was normal.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


Gilbert looks past him in the room. Elliot had shifted and moved on his side. Now, he is snoring even though not very loudly. Then he looks back to Leo. The younger one is really not a morning person. He might be clumsy in some regard, but he can be violent. Oswald isn't fazed. Not at all.

  
  


“Drink some water. Call if you need anything.”

  
  


He brushes Leo a strand of hair out of his face before ruffling his hair and chuckles when the younger one flushes – it's amazing how irritated he can look despite of the blush. Before that glare is directed at him, Gilbert decides to follow Oswald back to the kitchen.

  
  


Leo closes the door and goes back to bed. Elliot is awake now as well but on the verge of falling back asleep. There is something charming about seeing him like this, but he's not going to admit that. Once Leo lies down, Elliot presses their foreheads together. He never really understood why the other one craved this sort of closeness, but he can't say that he doesn't enjoy this. And Elliot is very careful about it, trying not to come off as too strong. It is sweet, he supposes.

  
  


“Let's get a place together. With enough space for a piano. A room for books”, Elliot says, dragging him out of his thoughts.

  
  


“That sounds oddly domestic, Mister Nightray. And it sounds like you already planned all of this.”

  
  


Elliot turns a nice shade of red and this is something Leo will never get tired of. At first he was fascinated what kind of things made him react like this, couldn't help teasing. Now he enjoys it because as flustered as he is, it shows him that he blushes because of him. And, well, that is kind of cute.

  
  


“I didn't. I just thought that it would be nice.”

  
  


Leo laughs. Typical. Sometimes, there is just a gut feeling involved, though he doesn't blame him. Even though Elliot hasn't told him, he's pretty sure that feeling made him stick around in the first place. Maybe he'll admit to himself that he's grateful for that.

  
  


“Full of surprises.”

  
  


“Is that a no?”, Elliot wants to know, almost sheepishly; honestly, Leo sometimes forgets how nervous he can be about this whole relationship, as if he had to fear that he was too forward and Leo was going to leave.

  
  


(Which is ridiculous. Leo doesn't know when it happened, but at this point, he's so smitten with him that it's not even funny any more.)

  
  


“Go sleep off your hangover, Elliot. We'll talk later.”

  
  


“Okay. Wake me up then?”

  
  


Despite of his mood during the party, before they had played together, he seems pretty pleased now. Leo wonders if they should change clothes to be more comfortable, but before he can suggest it, Elliot has fallen asleep again. Adorable. Leo has no idea why he trusts him so much, but it does make him happy.

  
  


For now, later sounds like good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Don't ask why I added Charlotte/Vanessa in the background, it just felt like the right thing to do. Please don't think too hard about the modern aspect of it, I just needed a setting for them to meet. Also you might have realised the change of perspective in the last scene? I might be planning a sequel with the events from Leo's pov plus a timeskip to an established relationship setting which will cover things I haven't addressed here, e.g. why Gilbert but not Leo is missing an arm (yet), what Xerxes Break and Levi have done to annoy Leo and what happens with the Vessalius. Take it as a teaser, I guess?


End file.
